The human brain is stimulated by creative processes. However, the creative skills differ among persons. During their bringing up, children are stimulated by creative processes and they learn and develop during playing.
Children's fantasy is enormous. One of the games that many children enjoy is the combination of different building elements into different structures like castles, airplanes, cars and so forth in order to play different games developed by their imagination. Multiple systems have been developed in order to create new building elements. By way of example of one popular system, small magnetic sticks and balls are combined into different geometric figures in three-dimensions. However, the disadvantage of this system is a high level of instability, especially for creating sophisticated geometrical structures. Furthermore, the size of the elements may cause a health risk as especially children will tend to put the colourful elements in the mouth.
In another system, building bricks can be used for the creation of three-dimensional structures. The bricks can be combined in various ways to create different types of toys like cars, animals and so forth. However, multiple different types of bricks are needed to create more sophisticated structures. Furthermore, the building bricks are, because of their shape none-flexible and only capable of creating edged structures. Thus, the bricks are stackable and not capable of forming real three-dimensional figures.